Molds used for producing pieces by injecting or casting plastics consist of two or more pieces, by means of the coupling of which the volume of the item to be produced is delimited between them. The pieces forming the mold are coupled and attached to one another by mechanical means which, generally, form part of the machines in which are assembled said molds.
In many cases, the molds have to be coupled on high-power machines in order to make the movements thereof, which all makes the general system for injecting or casting plastics, resins, etc., more expensive and makes it impossible to have highly flexible systems because mold changes involve high costs due to the operations and manipulations required and the machine shut-down periods.